


Drunk-The uproar

by alphasquared



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunk Auruo, Gen, Petra being a less gentle and kind person than she usually is, also a barman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasquared/pseuds/alphasquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldiers sometimes need some time off from their job to do constructive things, like getting drunk and stuff, you know?. The special operations squad is not exception ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk-The uproar

"And then, it bit my finger and ran away! By the time we- oi, Mario, fetch me this bottle!-uhh....what was I...oh, yes! Well, by the time we arrived at the castle, we both smelled like shit! Worse than shit! And then..."

"Here we go again....", Petra murmured, starring with her eyelids half-closed at the other corner of the bar, where her comrade was sitting. She had been observing him for hours; his cheeks could now be easily confused for those pink birds she had once see as a child and his smile was about to tear his face in half. Though she was used to this kind of face of his, she could not help but be impressed every single time of how he managed to keep this smile for all these hours and his facial muscles didn't seem to suffer a bit. Auruo was surrounded by a bunch of young soldiers, being unjustified for his loud attitude even for a drunk man, and since they had first arrived at this place he hadn't stopped talking for a second. " How many times is he gonna tell that stupid story again? I've counted like...five times", she sighed, lazily raising her palm, indicating five fingers.

"Six. He also said it to a man in the toilets ", a manly, equally bored voice responded. Gunther was supporting his heavy head onto his fist, he too starring at Auruo.

"Oh man, he's making such a fool of himself", the girl groaned, slightly hitting her fist on the surface of the bar. 

"Are you talking about this badger story? Because if you do, I have to remind you that you are also part of it."

"No...it's not that", Petra let her head fall on the bar, now wearily looking at the brunette man. "Everyone knows about it, it's not even that big of a joke any more...What I'm trying to say is that...ohh, you know... him being this drunk, acting like a worse idiot than when he's sober..."

"Why do you even bother? Everybody is aware of his personality, they already know the levels his idiocy can reach."

They both again turned to look at Auruo. The man was now standing onto a wooden chair, joggling with some apples and at the same time explaining what took to get rid of the badger's smell. The rookies around him were clapping their hands, laughing and whistling, and almost everyone in the room was now watching the rather ridiculous scene.

"What happened to Erd?", she suddenly asked.

"He went home...I think."

"Maybe you should go home too?", Petra suggested. Gunther streched out his hands and let out a loud yawn, shoving away his drink. He wasn't in the mood of drinking any more.

"I'm fine. I'm not so sure about this guy, though", he sneered, noding towards Auruo.

Petra breathed in and finally abandoned her chair. "That's it. I'm gonna make him stop right now."

"I'm with you!", Gunther smiled and raised his fist, but didn't move an inch to Petra's surprise. "What? You don't expect me to go there, do you? My support is mental. There is still some pride in me."

"Just wish me luck."

"May the odds be in your favour, girl!"

The ginger soldier rolled her eyes and without thinking about it again, knowing that the more she would think about it the more she would regret her choice, started walking to the other corner of the bar.

"Excuse me...", she kindly said and tried to slightly shove two young men that were blocking her way. Even if her size was relatively small, it was still quite hard to get through this ring of bodies that was created around her goal. "Excuse me", she repeated, more eagerly this time. "Hey, guys, could you please-"

"What?"

One of them turned his face and looked at her. His eyes and cheeks were red, his big forehead full of sweat,and his smile was even more wide than Auruo's. Petra gulped. "What is it,baby?"

"You are blocking my way", Petra coldly answered. "And don't call me "baby" ".

"Woah there, don't be so stiff baby",the soldier laughed and now turned his whole body to face her. He was really tall, probably as much tall as Commander Erwin was, and the smell of alcohol and sweat that he was emmiting made her feel sick. Suddenly breathing became something extremely hard for her. 

She pressed her nails in her palms. The boy was drunk, he would propably remember nothing the next morning. It didn't worth a scene, and it would surely not be right to mention that to his squad leader. Her only desire right now was to punch his stomach with her fist,that was for sure. But Petra wasn't like that. Storing her feelings aside, she tried to avoid his huge figure and escape from the situation, and quickly skipped him , only to be restrained by his strong hand.

"I'm not kidding, let me go."

"I'm not kidding either, sweetheart", he laughed again. "You know, there's an emty room beh-"

The young man didn't manage to finish off his sentence. The hand that was previously grabbing Petra's arm was now twisted and his big body was lying against the wooden floor, him screaming in pain as the female aggresive soldier pressed her boot on his head. Auruo wasn't the main subject of attention any more. 

"I only asked you to move away", Petra groaned, and let go of his hand. She breathed in, trying to cool off. She was nice and gentle, but she could not possibly stay silent after such an insult.

"Heyy, Petra, you came too!!! I was just telling them about this day, you remember? We-", Auruo suddenly stopped shouting as he had fallen off his chair.

She heard Gunter shouting and saw him rushing towards her, but she didn't manage to listen what he was telling. The rest of the soldiers and some other random costumers had gathered around her, now whistling at her, as she was still standing onto the man. She exhaled. Damn testosterin boys and their constant desire to fight.

She looked around her for once again. Auruo was still lying on the floor. Gunter was trying to reach her, and for that purpose punched a man.

Petra started feeling guilty for what she had done, and let go of the soldier, who, the very instant his body was free from her weight, disappeared as quickly as he could. At the same time, the man whom Gunter had hit punched him back. 

Her priority was again Auruo. He was her priority, indeed, but that didn't mean that she was going to pick him up. Because, the very moment she freed the man, a manly body was tossed at her from an unknown direction, flattening her against the floor. She screamed and threw him away. It had started.

It was an uproar. Tables and chairs were flying around, hitting heads or just the floor, finding different pairs of hands and travelling again across the room to meet more victims. Men, soldiers and citizens, were fighting with one another passionately, not even paying attention to who they were attacking. The barman was quitly standing behind his bar, succesfully avoiding the chairs and men that kept launching at him. He was used to these fights. They occured almost every Saturday night. On the other side of the room, Petra was sitting onto a man's soulders, maniacly hitting his head with her fist, not minding that her jacket was torn in half and her hair was all over the place. She couldn't see anything but the guy's head, but she was sure that Gunter was also near by, probably destroying some chins with his amazing punch. She wasn't so sure about Auruo, though. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her waist, and the ginger found herself floating above the man she had been hitting all this time. In no time, though her ears were still buzzing, it was rather quite. She was outside. 

"Erd?", she murmured in surpise as she looked at her comrade's face. 

"I go to pee, and I return to find this?", the blonde man exclaimed in annoyance and pointed at the bar. "And this?", he said again, this time pointing at her.

Petra blew a lock of her hair from her face and looked at herself. Her jacket was now missing, along with her left boot. Her pants were stained by a substance that seemed to be wine, while her shirt with blood. She rushed to examine her body and face. No, except from some scratches here and there she wasn't wounded. It wasn't her blood.

"I thought you went home."

"Where are the other two?", Erd asked, not paying attention to what she'd told him.

Petra remembered Auruo. She wasn't certain, but she thought that when he fell off the chair he fainted. If that was the case, he was still on the floor. If he was still on the floor, he was either dead or severely injured. An injury would be bad, but not as bad as being dead. Him being supernaturally lucky and now sitting safe somewhere was not an option. "Inside. I'm going to get him. Them. "

"Look at you. You are a mess. Go home. I'll do it".

"No Erd, you can't do it by yourself! I'm sure Gunter is managing just fine on his own, but..."

"When I went to the toilets, I left him drunk and cheerful, bragging about your accomplishments. I'm sure he is still cheerful and hasn't noticed a thing."

The girl looked at him confused. Was he talking about Auruo? How did he know she was so worried about that jerk? Whas it obvious even if she didn΄t mention his name at all?

"I don't know if he is cheerful, but no matter the situation, he has surely not noticed a thing", Petra tried to smile and rested her hand on her waist. "Anyway, no matter what, you are not going in there without me".

Erd sighed. He wasn't stupid, he knew that it was pointless to try changing her mind. He knew it from the very start of their conversation. But his consiousness could rest now that he knew that, at least, he had tried.

"Fine", he exhaled . "Here's the plan".

~End of part 1~

**Author's Note:**

> Basically only Auruo is drunk, my summary is so misleading :P
> 
> The barman didn't really contribute to the plot but I don't know man, for some reason I liked him a lot. Hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Part 2 coming soon ;)


End file.
